


Merry Middle-Earth

by Dilly



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Children, Drabble, Gen, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Divers drabbles humoristiques se déroulant dans le monde de Tolkien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les bizarreries du jeune Sacquet

 

 **Rating :** PG

N **ombre de mots :**  139

 **Remarques :**  écrit pour l'arbre à drabble de Drakys sur Live Journal.

* * *

 

 

**Les bizarreries du jeune Sacquet**

 

« Ils se comportent comme un vieux couple, si vous voulez mon avis », déclara Ted d'un air délibérément savant, se délectant d'avance du nouveau rameau que sa remarque venait d'ajouter à la discussion, jusque là trop moyennement médisante, de cette soirée au  _Dragon Vert_.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? », s'enquit Nestor Bonpied, fronçant les sourcils.

« Son oncle, Bilbon, était déjà un vieux garçon. Pas une fille bonne à marier vue dans et autour de son trou pendant 80 ans ! Quant à Frodon… Exactement  _pareil_. Pourtant, avec la petite fortune qu'il a héritée de ce Toqué… Bah, ils ont toujours été  _bizarres_  dans la famille. Moi, vous me connaissez, j'aime dire les choses quand elles ont besoin d'être dites. M'est avis que le Sam Gamegie, il ne lui taille pas que ses rosiers. »

 

 


	2. Le troll

**Fandom :**  Le Seigneur des Anneaux (J.R.R. Tolkien)

 **Rating :**  PG

 **Nombre de mots :**  103

 **Remarque :**  écrit pour le sapin à drabbles de Drakys sur Dreamwidth.

* * *

 

**Le troll**

 

 

Le troll surgit, pareil à une géante masse de granit particulièrement agressive, et qui aurait tendance à manger des brochettes de gens.

Les jumeaux tendirent leurs petites épées, l'air résolu.

Le monstre éclata de rire, salivant par avance.

Il rit moins quand une grande figure lumineuse et fleurie s'interposa entre eux trois – de clairs cheveux longs ondulant dans une brise soudaine, mais une poigne de fer. Le troll hurla, puis s'écroula en couchant avec lui plusieurs arbres et arbustes.

« Glorfindel ! », s'exclamèrent Elladan et Elrohir, emplis de soulagement.

L'adulte se tourna vers les deux fugueurs et pseudo-aventuriers.

« Votre mère est furieuse. Vous êtes bon pour la fessée. »


End file.
